1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for assembling modular blocks side by side, more particularly two molded cases housing electric equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different types of devices are already known for assembling modular elements together side by side. One of these devices, described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,733, comprises an engagement rib extending over the upper edge of one of the elements and engaging in a mating rib projecting laterally from the upper edge of the other element, so as to couple the two elements together hingewise. In the coupled position, the two modular elements are joined side by side by pivoting one of them and are coupled together by means of two reciprocal snap-fit ribs of complementary shape formed respectively on the lower edge of the two elements. However, the fact of coupling the two modules together by means of reciprocal engagement ribs which extend over the whole length of the upper edge of each engagement face of the modules does not guarantee an accurate initial position of the two modules with respect to each other at the time of mutual fitting together of the ribs. For electric equipment modules, the result is a lack of precision in coupling the mechanical connections existing between the modules once assembled together, which is particularly prejudicial from the point of view of operation of the equipment.